


He's the Center of His Whole World

by castiel52



Series: Makoto Nanase-Yamazaki [4]
Category: Free!
Genre: :P, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic, Haru is amused, M/M, Overprotective Daddy Sousuke, he is very much amoosed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 22:57:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5720089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiel52/pseuds/castiel52
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>God-fucking-damn it! When Sousuke found out that his baby boy was an omega, he thought that he’d have until Makoto was at least eighteen before he had to bring out his gun to scare away any alpha who thought that they could be mate material to their baby boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's the Center of His Whole World

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I'm gonna post my entry for Day 8 of SouHaru week. It just ain't ready yet because my mind is not working right. I'm really sorry!  
> For now, here's a little thing about, well, the Nanase-Yamazaki family.  
> :D
> 
>  
> 
> **  
> **  
> Unbeta'd and unedited. I'm lazy so I'm sorry for the mistakes. Because I am human and I will let you down.  
> 

“Is it just me, or is Rin sitting too close to Makoto?” Sousuke asked his mate as he watched the seventeen (almost eighteen) year old laid a hand on his thirteen year old son’s shoulder. And he could see how Makoto’s face was flushed as his eyes shone, and it was just so obvious that Makoto has a huge crush on the redhead and, by the looks of it, the infatuation was returned. God-fucking-damn it! When Sousuke found out that his baby boy was an omega, he thought that he’d have until Makoto was _at least eighteen_ before he had to bring out his gun to scare away any alpha who thought that they could be mate material to their baby boy.

 

“You’re glaring.” Haru deadpanned without even looking at him. Sousuke knew that Haru hasn’t taken his eyes away from the food he was grilling. “Also, you’re not really helping. You’re just crushing those paper plates.” Haru added as an afterthought and, _oops_ , he really has ruined the paper plates.

 

“Sorry.” He muttered as he put the plates down, in which Haru simply replied with a hum. “But really, don’t you think Rin’s too close? He’s a teenage alpha and our boy’s an omega who’s just had his first heat, should he really be sitting _that_ close?” Sousuke’s voice started to turn into a growl, his protective alpha ( _daddy_ ) instincts flaring up.

 

“You were _worse_ when we were younger.” Haru reasoned with a knowing tone, something only Sousuke and a few handful would detect.

 

“No I wasn’t.” Sousuke denied with a scowl. Really, he _wasn’t_. He may be a bit clingy when they were younger because Haru was older (by two years) and was a great swimmer and that was just hero worship, okay?

 

“Yes, you were. You were eight when you got worse. You wouldn’t stop holding my hands and wrapping your arms around me even though at the time, I was taller than you. At least Rin waited until Makoto’s hitting puberty.”

 

“He’s four-fucking-years older.” Sousuke hissed.

 

“So?” Haru asked under his breath.

 

“He’s an alpha and he’s older. At least you were older than me. You can fight me off with no problem.” Sousuke hissed and to most, he may seem calm, but Haru knew that he was mentally pulling on his hair already.

 

“Are you saying Makoto can’t defend himself?” Haru finally turned to face his mate, an eyebrow raised in challenge, making Sousuke scowl.

 

“That’s not what I’m talking about, and you know it.” Sousuke replied, and he could see his mate trying to hold back a smile.

 

“I don’t think there’s anything to worry about.” Haru tilted his head towards Rin and Makoto, where the boys were talking and laughing. Upon closer inspection, it was obvious that it was Makoto who was initiating most of the contact between them, while Rin was obviously trying to hold back. It has also, just now, become obvious to Sousuke that Rin was hanging onto every word that Makoto was saying, and that he gave the younger boy whatever he wanted and, _wow_. How in the ever loving hell did he not notice _that_? “Mako’s got Rin wrapped around his little fingers.”

 

And Sousuke had to agree to that. Makoto was obviously the center of Rin’s world. That didn’t mean that, when the time came, he wouldn't bring out his gun and scare the hell out of the redhead. Because he really would.

**Author's Note:**

> Did anyone notice that I'm basically having some Jared Dadalecki here? Huh? Huh? No one? Okay, byeeee.


End file.
